dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mewtwo vs Star Vader Omega Glendios
Mewtwo vs Star Vader Omega Glendios 'it is the DBX Created by TOSHIKI OVERLORD. Introducing to Mewtwo From Pokémon And Star Vader Omega Glendios From Cardfight Vanguard. The Previus Fight is Iron Man vs Metal Sonic And The Next is The Meta vs Rex. Its Secuel is Batman vs Green Arrow Description ''The two major forms of life fight for the future of the earth. Interlude No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX Note: The battle is narrated from the point of view of Kourin Tatsunagi . Note 2: The letters in italics Kourin thinking . Hi, I'm Kourin Tatsunagi , known for being part of the band Pop Ultra -Rare has been a month when I was found by the resistance with my sisters. I do not remember what happened only guy still remember blue fight with my father Takuto hair , not what happened but apparently that result untie that strange creatures known as the Link Joker invade the earth. The most powerful heroes could not give front this threat , Goku ...... ..... Saitama , Sonic ....... Naruto and even killed Superman facing these beings. Although my biggest doubt is that it was my life before that, Who was that guy ?, What about my father ?. I do not know , only that resistance is suffering serious casualties yesterday we learned of the death of Slade Wilson, also have few resources, we are desperate . Can convince Batman, the leader of the resistance to leave the city for help , I know it is a dangerous path luckily , Barry Allen the fastest man in the world , Genos the demon cyborg and Trunks Prince Saiyan come with me , hopefully we manage to find someone to help us face the Link Joker. West Coast of the United States 10:30 AM In the forest, Kourin , Trunks , Genos and Flash are looking for resources their faces show that not accomplished much . Barry: Today was a long day , I think we should rest. Trunks: Some are going to the cave , so we will not have the surprise of finding the Link Joker. We decided to sleep in the cave , we did not expect any surprises , but soon we would realize that the cave was not as alone as we thought , and I 'm ignoring the annoying Zubat and other creatures. Earth Orbit In space, in the former League of justice, Link Joker gives the last details of their ultimate weapon. ???: Yes, Yes. With it we can end this pathetic resistance and conquer the land once and for all . Awake! my greatest creation , Omega Glendios Awake ! Omega Glendios: ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH! Above ground, the team is resting . Kourin Tatsunagi she still takes guard not stop thinking about that guy , but looking for ways not to think and concentrate on the perimeter . Kourin: It is a large cave , investigare a little better . I have a strange feeling that we are not alone here . Well he was right , we were not alone here . And I found out the hard way . (Cues Pokémon Origins-Vs Mewtwo Theme) Mewtwo: Long , you're not welcome here . Kourin: Who are you ?, What 's wrong ?, I'm not leaving here . Mewtwo: who you are not, but are a girl very upset blonde. Also Mewtwo begins to be covered by a purple aura. Mewtwo: You can not defeat me. I am the most powerful of all Pokémon, and you a simple girl with identity problems . Kourin: I do not want to fight , please let my friends and I we stay here tonight. We had a bad day and do not want to meet with The Link Joker. Mewtwo 's Aura disappears. Mewtwo: So you also fleeing Link Joker?. Alright They can stay , but only tonight , then their fate will be . Kourin: Thanks! Then heard a tremor , was in the back of the cave. Mewtwo: Not The Pokémon Kourin and Mewtwo go to the place and they find no less than Omega Glendios . Kourin: Oh No Mewtwo: One Unit From Link Joker! Flash, Genos , and Trunks arrive on the scene . Decide quickly attack the Unit, although they have never seen before they know how is their way of attack. Flash and Trunks go down the sides while Genos fires front, but to the surprise of everyone. Omega Glendios creates three dark rings and throws his body into opponents , easily trapped . Kourin: Guys, Not! But Omega Glendios does not stop there , attacking several Pokémon, Mewtwo it makes disturbing . A Charmander falls to the ground and Omega Glendios seeks to finish it, but his father an adult Charizard gets in the way . Although Kourin gives the ultimate sacrifice to push and receive the attack. Both Mewtwo and Charizard are surprised . Any time you felt trapped ?. Unable to move not even one centimeter and be mercer of darkness. This is the largest and most fearsome power of Link Joker. I felt a great cold I could not move, and felt like the air I escaped a horrible feeling , unlike my companion I have no power of regeneration , or spiritual energy that everyone thinks it's magic or metal parts , I'm a simple human and that makes the darkness catch me and lock . Mewtwo: Why did you do that? Kourin: He could not allow a child look like steal his father. (Cues Shadow The Hedgehog-Devil Doom) Mewtwo: Alright.... The Aura returns but this time with more force. Mewtwo: I will not let you continue attacking Pokémon. Omega Glendios: World End! The world will forever continues to end. The Destiny of Planet depend on the outcome of this fight. '''BEGIN! Omega Glendios begins with a punch, but Mewtwo used Light Screen stopping the attack. Omega Glendios responds by throwing their rings , Mewtwo Strikes Back with Shadow Ball. BOOM Smoke covers the entire stage. Smoke comes out one of the rings Glendios , although the psychic powers of Mewtwo stops and returns to his opponent. Mewtwo: Predictable Omega Glendios: ARRGGGHHH! Upset. Omega Glendios responds with a larger ring, Mewtwo begins to be curious about these rings. Mewtwo: Kourin and his friends have not moved . What exactly are these rings ?. Mewtwo begins to read the mind of Omega Glendios although with some difficulty. Although able to discover what the rings, one yellow eye with red edges appear in front of him . Mewtwo: No! Omega Glendios attacks, Mewtwo responds with Swift. BOOM The explosion makes the cave begins to crumble. Kourin and company were exposed because they could not move, then Mewtwo transports everyone into a more open area. Mewtwo: Here they will not run any risk. Omega Glendios appears behind him and punches him . Ahead launches three rings that make managing to Mewtwo . BOOM Mewtwo: DAH!.... I can not move. Mewtwo was at the mercy of Omega Glendios who kicks him . Mewtwo besides suffering the attacks of his opponent, where the ring is trapped it shows an eye that tries to destroy it . But Mewtwo manages to defend himself and discover something useful. Mewtwo:.......I have it Mewtwo begins to concentrate his power at one point, the rings begin to turn purple and then . (Cues Akame Ga Kill-Opening-1) SLASH What I saw was incredible , I could not believe it. Mewtwo destroyed the ring that bound him, something that neither Superman achievement. ???: Imposible. Mewtwo: Is that all ?, because I'm just starting . Omega Glendios: ARRRRRGHHHHHHH! Omega Glendios , launches several rings , but Mewtwo destroyed with his powerful spoon and returns some causing serious damage to Omega Glendios . Mewtwo: Tous rings are no longer a problem for me . You must try harder Omega Glendios is upset , throws more other rings , but Mewtwo returns them , then use Swift. The stars collapse to Omega Glendios , ground Kourin was surprised , I never saw a unit of Link Joker be overcome by his opponent , Or maybe you ?. Kourin start having headaches, and the blue-haired boy appears even defeating Link Joker , this was a memory ?, do not know, but return to the fight . Omega Glendios , annoying launches a frantic rage against Mewtwo . Mewtwo uses several barriers that defend it from Glendios , this makes a move plummeting to destroy the barrier, it does, but Mewto use the rubble as pryectiles thanks to his psychic powers . Omega Glendios is losing the battle humiliating way . Mewtwo takes advantage of the situation and gives Omega Glendios several spoonfuls of his power , Omega falls to the ground , the legendary pokémon da esata battle as his .... Big mistake should never lower our guard against a Link Joker. Omega Glendios: ARRRRGHHH! Omega Glendios , launches a powerful flare to Mewtwo who did not have to defend himself receives all the power of the attack. Mewtwo: It's..... Too Much. Omega Glendios advantage and punches Mewtwo who falls to the ground . Omega topped with a large sphere of energy throwing against Mewtwo . BOOM Mewtwo: Arggggh! After the blast Mewtwo is very hurt, but still has forces. Mewtwo: It's time to exceed these limits that bind me . A symbol DNA cubrea Mewtwo , the fly quickly to Omega Glendios . Mewtwo now he has a new way to deal with Glendios . Mewtwo Y: Take This Mega Mewtwo Y launches Shadow Ball. Is effective shot , and continues with the continuously attack , attack, defense and speed Mewtwo are older now , their psychic powers let you dominate Omega Glendios easier than in its previous form . Achieves hold him in a valley , Omega Glendios launches a flare, but it Mewtwo returns . BOOM Omega Glendios: ARGGGH! Mewtwo Y: Get your time , monster . ???: No, it is not impossible . Omega Glendios should be invincible , no one should be able to defeat him, no, no! Mewtwo Y: Sayo.... Omega Glendios: Limit Break! Mewtwo Y:....? (Cues Pokémon X/Y-VS Team Flare Boss) Omega Glendios receives increased power, speed and defense as Mewtwo . The power is such that Mewtwo must back. ???: Yes, Yes The Limit Break!. Now Omega Glendios shows who is boss here . Omega , beginning with his revenge. Strikes Mega Mewtwo Y several times , this is disorienting and return to the fight, but Omega Glendios not give him a chance to Mewtwo to recover. Omega Glendios: Die! Omega launches a powerful flare that sends Mewtwo to deep earth. The explosion causes a tremor caused a crack . Kourin and Charmander fall into it , his teammates could not help. Going back to the fight , Mewtwo returns to its base form , is badly wounded heal their wounds before the arrival of Omega Glendios . Mewtwo analyzes the situation while his opponent down , his Mega Evolution was not enough to defeat him with your Limit Break . He does not know if he has another ace up his sleeve , but has otherwise Mega Mewtwo not want to risk in showing its potential to oponete . Although Omega Glendios shows signs of weakening the like . Mewtwo: I think my next move. Several waterfalls appear in the cave, flooding it with water. Charmander is placed over Kourin because he does not like water. Mewtwo and Omega Glendios stare at . (Cues Dragon Ball Z: Battle Of Gods- The Chosen Warriors) Mewtwo: This is one of my most difficult battles...... But Two more appear waterfalls flooding the field . Charmander and Kourin are entrained by the stream and the water and begins to reach . Mewtwo: I can not afford to lose ! Omega Glendios launches a flare, Mewtwo uses Psiquico . A large explosion occurs that leads all the water to the surface . Kourin and Charmander are expelled by the heiser . Omega Glendios leaves the field next to Mewtwo who has a new way . (Cues Ultra Rare-Bravery Flame) Mewtwo now in form Mega X is ready for the final battle . Use Psiquico against Gelndios away , the unit of Link Joker is fired to Mewtwo . The two prepare their attacks, Mewtwo uses aural sphere , while Omega Glendios a big ball of greyish energy. BOOM A large explosion occurs after the crash that manages to see from the city. Rekka and Suiko , Kourin sisters care to see the explosion . Rekka: Kourin Suiko: Quiet she should be fine. Mewtwo and Omega Glendios continue their battle in the air . His fists create shock waves that scatter the clouds. Mewtwo used Shadow Ball against Omega Glendios , he receives the attack and seems not to be affected by this in the slightest and releases bursts of red energy falling on the surface. Mewtwo quickly used the coup as always right . Mewtwo X: Let's finish this once. The two highest forms of life continue their struggle until the spacing exchanged heavy blows . Mewtwo Psychic used again in Gelndios who starts screaming with pain , then a small crack appears on your chest, Mewtwo sees the crack and sees an opportunity , but it will not be allowed Glendios , the last play begins . Mewtwo: Mega Punch! BOOM CRASH Mewtwo pierces the body of Omega Glendios leaving a large hole . Mewtwo takes out his spoon and gives grace attack . Mewtwo: Sayonara SLASH (X9) BOOM The remains of Omega Glendios explode, Flash, Genos , Trunks and Kourin are released from the ring , and Mewtwo returns to its base form . ???: No, No, No is Imposible. Omega Glendios is the ultimate life form Chaos Breaker: Apparently you were wrong . And now the rebels have a new ally . Kourin: Thanks Mewtwo Mewtwo: Apparently they need help. I will join you, I was able to something that seemed impossible . Even defeat Link Joker. Barry: The more the merrier The group was made to laugh , behind them was a blue-haired boy , the rest of your body is not appreciated . ???: Kourin Kourin: ?? Kourin turns, there was no one should have been his imagination . We won our first battle, but we are far from winning the war. I have the feeling that soon shall know everything about my past . Results The Winner Is Mewtwo Next DBX Trivia * It is the first DBX to introduce a character from Pokémon. The Next is Ash Ketchum vs Kourin * It is the second DBX to introduce a character from nintendo the first is Pit vs Lenneth * It is the first DBX to introduce a character from Cardfight Vanguard And Bushiroad * It is very likely that the battle is to commemorate Pokémon games Sun and Moon. In addition to a Fan- Fics Pokémon coming to Wattapd written by TOSHIKI OVERLORD . And the completion of the first phase of fan - fic Vanguard ''Lagrimas de la lluvia ''Also in Wattapd y Written by TOSHIKI. * The page was created in the same week that came Pokémon GO * It is the second cameo from Charizard The First is in Dante vs Sol Badguy Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Toshiki Overlord DBX Category:DBX Fights with a Mystery Fighter Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Bushiroad Themed DBX Category:Pokémon vs Vanguard Themed DBX Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant